twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija
W wolnym tłumaczeniu "Ta, która posiada blask księżyca" (wolne tłumaczenie mojego pełnego imienia) Buongiorno! Zabrzmi to dziwnie, jak napiszę że nie mam tak zwanego "Fejsa" i innych społecznościowych pierdół? Hehe Otóż nie mam Dlaczegóż? Bo odkąd pamiętam, nie lubię ludzi w mym wieku Przecież Ty Rochi, brzydzisz się takich spraw, co Ty robisz na fandomie? Dobre pytanie.... W fandomie jestem znana jako Rochi mouscedes (lub Rochi, no ale się nie obrażę jak nazwiesz mnie per Muffinka czy Konstancja /nie, to nie moje imię ale po prostu mi się podoba/ ) na tą Wikię trafiłam przez oglądanie tej serii (Póki w szóstej edycji pierwszego odcinka pan Bijoś troszkę mi jej swą twórczą pomyloną interpretacją wokalną nie obrzydził) Przepraszam jeśli coś pomieszam lub zrobię coś czasem bezsensownego, (mam tendencję do wielokrotnego przepraszania, przepraszam) Nie mam dysleksji,aczkolwiek zdarza mi się pomylić czy nie dopisać litery czy nie dodać kropki albo przecinka (mam lekkie problemy z interpunkcją) więc bardzo bym prosiła o wyrozumiałość w tej kwestii. Obecnie w szkole NaCoMoźnaŁatwoWpaść przygotowuję się do zawodu fotografa, w sumie nie wiem czemu wybrałam ten kierunek, aczkolwiek uważam, że jest to forma sztuki jak ja to nazywam "malowanie momentów", jestem osobą otwartą, ale przy tym niezwykle emocjonalną jak się uczepię czegoś/jakiegoś tematu to potrafię ciągnąć swoje zainteresowanie latami. Kiedyś usłyszałam ze jestem człowiekiem renesansu, mam dużo zainteresowań oraz ponoć dużo umiem /PONOĆ/ tylko nie mam chęci by się rozwijać.Lubię gotować /czytaj: oglądać programy o gotowaniu/, a dokładniej próbować, z resztą jak byłam może sześcioletnim dzieckiem (którym w głębi duszy zostałam), bardzo chciałam zostać krytykiem kulinarnym, oprócz rysunku, fotografii (i oczywiście troche muzyką,to co że nie umiem rozróżnić żadnej nuty prócz klucza wiolinowego i ósemki...) kocham herbatę, mogę ją pić godzinami (nie zabrzmi to głupio jak napiszę że szaleję za wypiekami cukierniczymi? Tak, uwielbiam słodycze a najbardziej czekoladę i czekoladowe babeczki z wiśniową konfiturą i jeszcze żelki, pralinki, chałwę...) interesuję się historią, mitologią i architekturą krajów azjatyckich (ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Japonii, Chin, Indii oraz Tajlandii), a także krajów Arabskich oraz zwierzakami (głównie pieskami i szczurami). Ponadto uwielbiam chemię oraz astronomię (i mam dziurę w sercu, gdyż nie mogę się jej uczyć w szkole, a jedynie we własnym zakresie). Podobno jestem cholerykiem oraz pesymistą, ale kto by się tym martwił? Dodatkowo, jestem wielką fanką Francji oraz Włoch a także stylu i epoki wiktoriańskiej, uwielbiam tematy zagadek kryminalnych, magaicznych przedmiotów i te pe. Kocham wręcz uwielbiam słuchać muzyki, najbardziej podobają mi się utowry takich wokalistów jak Katy Perry, Justin Timberlake, Ariana Grande, Charlie Puth, Meghan Trainor, Ed Sheeran czy Selena Gomez (Można więc wywnioskować, ze moim ulubionym gatunkiem jest Pop/Dance) aczkolwiek nie mam idoli, i nigdy nie miałam. Interesuję się także animacją, nie tylko gatunkiem filmowym. Bardziej od strony technicznej, jak animacja powstaje, projekty graficzne postaci, dubbing itp... W skrócie, uwielbiam tworzyć, i wiele mnie inspiruje, potrafię czerpać inspirację ze wszystkiego. Mimo iż Monster High na pewno na zawsze pozostanie w mym, sercu obecnie więcej czasu poświęcam kształtowaniu się w wybranym przez siebie zawodzie i tworzeniem fan-fików (jedno z moich pierwszych marzeń z cyklu matko chciałabym ale wiem że to niemożliwe? marzyłam by robić ilustracje i animacje w takim prawdziwym studio), kocham tworzyć nowe postacie, wymyślać im wygląd, osobowość itp., a przede wszystkim je rysować. Moje ulubione seriale i filmy prôcz niegdyś MH? Hmm...uwielbiam seriale Miraculous:Biedronka i Czarny kot, My little Pony Frienship is magic, Mój kumpel duch i Kroniki Evermoor z filmów najbardziej przypadły mi do gustu (śmiejcie się lub nie) High School Musical, Trolle, Ratatuj, Następcy, Kraina Lodu, Boska przygoda Sharpay, Złoty Kompas, Magiczny Duet, Wyśpiewać marzenia, Szwindel...matko, aż tyle? Oczywiście jest tego w grzyba i trochę więcej, jak można się domyšleć kocham musicale i animacje z morałem (a najlepiej by było to połączone ) jestem użytkowniczką pełnoletnią, ale troszku infantylną więc...